The present invention deals with power machines. More specifically, the present invention deals with a rotatable, and laterally movable machine attachment to a power machine, such as a skid steer loader.
Power machines, such as skid steer loaders, typically have a frame which supports a cab or operator compartment and a movable lift arm which, in turn, supports a work tool such as a planer. The movable lift arm is pivotally coupled to the frame of the skid steer loader and is powered by power actuators which are commonly hydraulic cylinders. In addition, the tool is coupled to the lift arm and is powered by one or more additional power actuators which are also commonly hydraulic cylinders. An operator manipulating a skid steer loader raises and lowers the lift arm and manipulates the tool, by actuating the hydraulic cylinders coupled to the lift arm, and the hydraulic cylinder coupled to the tool. Manipulation of the lift arm and tool is typically accomplished through manual operation of foot pedals or hand controls which are attached by mechanical linkages to valves (or valve spools) which control operation of the hydraulic cylinders.
Skid steer loaders also commonly have an engine which drives a hydraulic pump. The hydraulic pump powers hydraulic traction motors which provide powered movement of the skid steer loader. The traction motors are commonly coupled to the wheels through a drive mechanism such as a chain drive. A pair of steering levers are typically provided in the operator compartment which are movable fore and aft to control the traction motors driving the sets of wheels on either side of the skid steer loader. By manipulating the steering levers, the operator can steer the skid steer loader and control the loader in forward and backward directions of travel.
Conventional planers are mounted to the front of a skid steer loader and have a rotatable drum with a plurality of projecting teeth, projecting from the rotatable drum. The rotatable drum is conventionally mounted within a housing that also supports a motor for driving rotation of the rotatable drum. In addition, the planer is conventionally mounted to an attachment bracket which supports a plurality of slide rails. The planer is attached to the slide rails and can be driven for lateral movement along the slide rails. This allows the planer to be moved back and forth in a direction transverse to the direction of travel of the skid steer loader.
Such planers are typically used to remove a layer of material from a surface over which the skid steer loader is traveling. For instance, such planers are commonly used to remove a layer of asphalt from a road. As the skid steer loader is moved in the forward direction, the planer is activated such that the rotatable drum rotates at a high speed to remove the asphalt layer. In addition, the planer is slowly moved back and forth in a direction transverse to the direction of travel of the skid steer loader, such that a desired width of the asphalt is removed.
Such planers are commonly used on roadways which include a curb. However, due to the housing which conventionally houses the rotatable drum, planers have not been positionable closely adjacent the curb to plane the asphalt layer up to the edge of the curb. This leaves an edge portion of the asphalt layer along the curb which must removed by hand, such as with manual operation of jackhammers. Such manual removal renders the asphalt removal process much more expensive and cumbersome than would otherwise be the case.